Mercury Rising
by paintingthestars
Summary: --I know I love you like the million times I never said-- L/J Drabbles
1. Distracting

_A/N: I'm jumping on the drabble bandwagon! I felt like having a little change from writing Follow Me Home (but don't worry I'm still writing that!), it's just taking me so long to do that I'm starting to go a little crazy! Plus drabbles are _so_ much fun to write because they're not very long!_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy! I have about five written so I will post them over the next week or so probably!_

**Distracting**

"Leave me alone!"

"I'm not doing anything!"

"You are – you're … you're sitting _there_!" she spluttered, gesturing wildly at him from across the table.

"So?"

"_So_ – leave me alone," she repeated, staring him down.

To her immense surprise, he chuckled and conceded to her request; gathering his books up in his arms as he stood up from his chair.

She watched him disbelievingly as he walked past her on his way out of the library.

He paused suddenly and bent his head so that his mouth was right next to her ear as he whispered;

"If I was distracting you, Lily, you should have just said"

He straightened up with a smug look on his face, and sauntered out of the library leaving Lily staring open mouthed in his wake.

* * *

_A/N: Sixth year =D Yay for smug James! Please review!_


	2. Birthday Kisses

**Birthday Kisses**

"James?"

"Lily?"

"I think I might be a _teensy _bit drunk," she confessed with a small hiccup, holding out a thumb and forefinger to indicate a small amount.

James laughed and got up from his chair to wrap his arms securely around her waist. She blinked up at him and rested her palms on his chest for support.

"That's okay, you know. It _is _your birthday." He smiled affectionately down at her; he _loved _a drunken Lily, she was just so adorable.

"Well, _maybe _… but I'm sort of Head Girl – are Head Girls allowed to be drunk?"

James laughed again. "Just don't tell McGonagall."

Lily pondered this seriously. "No, I don't think I will." She frowned at him. "_You're _not drunk," she accused him.

"I'm a little merry," James assured her.

"Well that's good."

James ran a hand through her hair and simply smiled at her.

"Damn it, James! How long does a girl have to wait for her boyfriend to kiss her on her birthday?"

James laughed loudly and obliged, pulling her closer and kissing her so enthusiastically that she made a small delighted noise in the back of her throat. He smiled against her lips and stuck his middle finger up at the wolf whistles erupting all around them.

Everything was perfect.


	3. Incorrigible

**Incorrigible**

"POTTER!"

James winced as Lily's voice cut sharply across the courtyard. He turned around to see her stalking towards him.

"You're for it now, mate," Sirius laughed. "Good luck." He clapped a hand on James's shoulder before making a swift exit.

"_Padfoot!" _James hissed, but it was too late.

He plastered a huge smile on his face as Lily reached him. "Hullo, Evans! Lovely day, isn't it?"

Lily ignored him and glared so ferociously that he felt his grin slip a tiny bit. "Just _who _do you think you _are?_" she spat out.

"Er, well –"

"That was a rhetorical question, Potter, or can your small brain not cope with that concept?" she snapped and continued before he had chance to respond. "Why the _hell _do you think you can just go around hexing people?"

James frowned, trying to remember what he'd done. "Er, Evans, what are you –"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! You hexed Craig Martin approximately twenty minutes after he asked me out to Hogsmeade!" she accused, her cheeks now flushed with anger.

Comprehension dawned on James's face and he laughed.

Quick as a flash, Lily pulled out her wand and pointed it at him menacingly.

"It is _not_ funny, Potter! You can't just go around hexing anyone who asks me out!"

"Oh come on, Evans, Martin is an idiot! I was doing you a favour."

"A favour?" Lily repeated, utter disbelief in her voice, "You are incorrigible!"

"Is it endearing?" James grinned at her. Lily eyes flashed dangerously but he continued, "So. If Martin is currently sporting eight more limbs than normal … you need a new date to Hogsmeade? Wanna go with me?"

"Merlin and Agrippa! I _cannot_ believe you just asked me that!"

"So, is that a yes?"

"That's a 'not in your wildest dreams', Potter. Pull your head out of your arse and _grow up_."

James watched her storm off with a sinking feeling in his chest, his beaming smile dropping slowly off his face.

* * *

**A/N: It's quite fun writing arguments, ha ha! Anyway, this is from 5****th**** year – just to mix it up a bit! Please review =D **


	4. Trust?

**Trust?**

Lily sighed contentedly and buried herself further into James's arms, feeling him tighten his grip on her in response.

They were sat, entwined together, on the edge of the lake; watching the dying rays of the sun dance across the surface of the water.

They had, had the perfect evening. James had surprised her by whisking her away for a romantic picnic and they had sat talking for hours, taking pleasure in the fact that they were alone together, which seemed to be a rather elusive thing for them to achieve.

Lily lifted her head off James's shoulders and smiled at her boyfriend before stealing a quick kiss. His eyes sparkled at her as they broke apart and she grinned almost shyly back at him.

Just then, she felt something vibrate between them. She raised her eyebrows at James, who frowned and cursed under his breath.

"It's my mirror," he muttered in explanation.

Ah. His mirror. The acclaimed magical mirror that allowed James and Sirius to communicate whenever they needed to. Lily rolled her eyes as she could hear Sirius's muffled voice calling from James's pocket.

"You'd better see what he wants," she said resignedly.

"Sorry, Lily," he said as he fumbled in his pocket to bring said mirror out into the open.

"What the bloody hell do you want, Padfoot?"

"Nice to see you too, mate," she heard Sirius drawl, "I was just wondering where you'd disappeared to – Wormtail's about to wet himself with worry."

James snorted at this and Lily snuck back under his arm so that she could look into the mirror.

"Lily!" Sirius exclaimed upon spotting her face appear next to James's, "Always a pleasure."

Lily laughed as he winked at her. "Hello, Sirius."

"Padfoot," said James, warningly.

"Alright, alright, I get the hint! Calm down, Prongs. I'll see you two love birds later!"

And with that promise, Sirius's face promptly disappeared from the mirror, leaving only James and Lily's reflections staring back at them.

"He's an arsehole sometimes," James stated apologetically, as he stored the mirror away and settled his arms comfortably around Lily again.

Lily didn't respond, but instead gazed at him thoughtfully for a moment.

"James …" she started unsurely, "are you ever going to tell me the story behind those nicknames?"

As soon as the words escaped her lips James tensed and appeared to have gained jaw lock. Lily appraised him with surprise. Her curious suspicions of some sort of prank they had played with had resulted in the nicknames, immediately left her mind.

The story behind it was _much _more serious.

It had to be, to explain James's reaction to her casual question.

_Now, _she was curious.

"I…" James started, before breaking off and scratching the back of his head idly. He cleared his throat and looked her straight in the eye. "Lily, I'm sorry, but I can't tell you."

"You can't tell me?" she frowned at him. "_What _can't you tell me? It's only some story behind those stupid nicknames!"

James shook his head. "It's a lot bigger than that."

Lily waited for him to elaborate and when he didn't she pulled out of his embrace in confusion.

"So, am I right in thinking that there's some big secret that you're keeping from me?"

James blanched. "Lily, please don't get mad. I – it's … complicated."

"_Why _is it complicated?" she asked, trying to remain calm.

"Because – because, it doesn't just involve me. Lily-"

"Merlin, James. This really is a big deal isn't it?" She stared at him, taking in his desperate expression, feeling unable to comprehend how and why he was keeping this from her.

James reached out to her but she moved away from him, watching his face fall.

"I don't understand," she whispered, "why can't you … don't you trust me?"

James's eyes widened as she slowly got to her feet and he scrambled up to face her.

"Of _course _I trust you," he emphasised.

Lily shook her head. "Evidently you don't, James."

"I _do, _Lily, please." He took a step closer to her. "You _have_ to understand that I just … I _can't _tell you about it."

"I understand that you don't think you can tell me, I just don't understand why." She paused and took a deep breath. "I don't think I can be with someone who doesn't trust me," she whispered, turning her back on him and beginning to walk away.

"_Lily –" _She heard James breath behind her, but she carried on walking.

Tears were streaming down her face now, blurring her vision, but she refused to stop. Refused to turn around.

Because if she turned around. _Looked _at him. She was sure her heart would completely break in two.

* * *

_A/N: one of three..._


	5. James?

**James?**

"Hey," he said, sitting down next to her.

"Hello," she responded warily, lowering her glass of pumpkin juice.

"So, I've been thinking-"

"Careful."

He smiled at her. "Lily Evans, was that a joke?"

"It might have been …"

James laughed and Lily felt her cheeks heat up.

"You look cute when you're flustered, did you know that?"

Lily fidgeted in her seat. "Potter …"

"James."

"What?"

"Call me James, please, Lily. I don't think I can stand you calling me Potter any more."

He said it so seriously and looked at her so intensely that she couldn't think of a good reason to say no.

"I – okay."

* * *

_A/N: I'm putting this some time in sixth year =)_


	6. Trusting

**Trusting**

"Lily."

James was standing in front of her.

She avoided his eyes and tried to move past him.

He blocked her.

Reluctantly, she lifted her gaze to meet his fierce, determined one. It was slightly scary.

"What do you want?" she asked quietly and not unkindly.

"I need to show you something."

Lily sighed. "Can't it wait? I have lots of homework to do."

"No. It can't wait – _I _can't wait, Lily, I have to show you this now."

"Alright," she agreed warily.

James nodded at her and began to lead the way through the castle. Lily followed after him in silence, wondering at this outburst which was the most he had spoken to her in a week.

Since the incident … where she may have technically, if not exactly, broken up with him …

Suddenly paying attention to their surrounding, Lily noticed that James was heading towards the grounds.

"We can't go outside, James," she told him, slightly unsteadily.

He turned his head and gave her a short, sharp glare that made her close her mouth and continue to follow him meekly.

Once they were out of sight of the castle, James stopped and stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking nervous.

"Er – okay." He took a deep breath and locked his eyes with hers. She couldn't see a single sparkle of that usual mischievous glint that usually reflected in his eyes. "You know about – about Remus's condition, don't you?"

Lily frowned; she had found out in fifth year that Remus was a werewolf. "Yes," she replied slowly.

"Yeah. Well, he said you did but I just wanted to clarify."

Lily frowned even harder at him. "I don't understand … what do you have to show me?"

"I thought you wanted to know the truth behind the nicknames?"

Lily's eyes widened in realisation and she held her breath in anticipation.

James nodded at her. "Well, it all started with Remus. When we found out about his _problem, _we – er." He paused and ran a hand through his hair. "We hated the idea that he was going through these painful transformations every month alone, you know? So we … we decided to keep him company."

"What?" Lily burst out, unable to help herself, "you can't keep a _werewolf _company, James!"

James stared at her unblinking, unsmiling. "You can as animals."

Lily frowned as her brain caught up to what James was saying; as _animals _… "Wait – what?" He _couldn't _be …

"I'm an animagus."

Or, maybe he _could _…

Lily felt her mouth literally drop open in shock. Animagus … James was an _animagus. _

"Sirius and Peter, too," James announced as casually as if he was discussing the weather.

"But –" she spluttered, unable to take this in, "that's _impossible_ … you, you _can't _be –"

James cracked a small grin. "Need me to show you?"

She found herself nodding and watched in complete fascination as James transformed before her eyes into a huge, magnificent stag. She stared at him in awe as he tossed his head and nudged at her hand with his nose.

She found herself running her hand along the sleek coat. So soft …

"Prongs," she whispered.

* * *

_A/N: 2 of 3 =) Thanks for the reviews!_


	7. Love

**Love**

She's crying and it's breaking his heart.

She's sniffing and spluttering and gasping for breath and he doesn't know how to make it better.

So he holds her. He holds her tight, so tightly in his arms and she cries and cries into his t-shirt and he can't stop it.

He can't stop it and it _hurts. _

He's in pain. Actual physical _pain _and it's tearing him in two so he hugs her and he strokes her hair and he tells her it will be okay. It's all going to be okay.

But he doesn't believe it. _Can't _believe it. Not when she's crying so much and gripping his hand so tightly that he _knew _he'd never be able to feel it ever again.

She chokes and coughs and the tears keep coming and he thinks _Merlin, _is she going to dehydrate or something?

Then she's whispering in his ear. She's whispering so softly in his ear. Her breath is warm and he can feel the wetness of her tears. She's telling him to please not leave her. Please don't ever leave her because he's all she's got – the one thing she's got to live for.

And he's kissing her. He's kissing her face, her neck, her shoulders, her _hair _… because he's got to reassure her – he needs her to know that he's not going anywhere. Ever.

And as she drifts off to sleep in his arms he thinks, he thinks if this is love …

* * *

_A/N: Okay, this one's a little weird. I was in a really odd mood when I wrote it and this was what turned out! Let me know if it's dreadful, lol!_


	8. Staring

**Staring**

Lily Evans was distracted.

She stared at the blackboard, quill resting on the parchment in front of her and her eyes slightly out of focus as she zoned in and out of the lesson.

It took a lot to distract her in a lesson; especially one as difficult as human transfiguration … but today she was.

She found it hard to admit to herself the reason she was distracted, but inevitably her eyes were drawn to a spot on her right, a few desks along.

She watched him twirl his own quill between his fingers and lean backwards on his chair, forcing it onto two legs. He looked indescribably bored.

Then suddenly, as if he sensed he was being watched, he inclined his head in her direction – his mischievous hazel eyes locking onto hers.

Try as she might, she couldn't look away.

The pair continued to stare at each other until he flashed her a small grin and wink, before turning back to the front of the classroom.

She bent her head over her parchment, trying to hide the small spots of red now adorning her cheeks.

* * *

_A/N: Just a little light hearted one he he! ~loves reviews~ =D_


	9. Trusted

**Trusted**

Lily stared at James as he shoved his wand back into his pocket and watched her carefully.

"Oh my God, James," she breathed, using Muggle profanities in her disbelief. "You're … you're a stag."

"Yeah," he said casually, almost as if he was saying; 'so what?'

"That is … _amazing_." She gave him a tentative smile. "It's damn near impossible to achieve … when did you –?"

"Fifth year," James supplied. "It took us _years,_" he added, almost as if he was justifying it.

"Merlin. And you did all this for Remus? So he wouldn't be alone?"

James shrugged slightly, "well, you know …"

"You are amazing, James Potter," she told him, then blushed profusely as he grinned shyly back at her.

"And, Sirius and Peter?"

"Dog and rat, respectively," James replied.

"Well," said Lily after a moment, "you certainly cleared up the nicknames."

"Yeah," said James slowly, "Lily-"

"Wait, don't say anything. I – I'm really sorry," she told him, biting on her bottom lip.

"What? Lily, why are you apologising? _I'm _the one who should be sorry; I kept something _huge _from you! I – it … I shouldn't have."

Lily shook her head. "I understand – it wasn't just _your _secret. And it's a pretty damn big thing to tell someone, considering what you're doing is illegal and all …"

"But still, I should have told you sooner. I _do _trust you, Lily," he said earnestly. "I'd trust you with my life – you know that don't you?"

Lily nodded and took a few shy steps towards him.

"I know. I trust you implicitly, James," she said, feeling like she ought to emphasise this, "even though I haven't got a secret as big as yours to share." She laughed slightly.

James smiled, and took a step of his own so that they were now standing toe to toe. "I think my secret's big enough for both of us."

"Yeah."

"Am I forgiven?" he whispered, staring directly into her eyes.

"Am I?" she questioned.

Both smiled and brought their lips together to answer the best way they knew how.

* * *

_A/N: Hmm I'm undecided … this is 3/3 (as I'm sure you can tell!) Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing =)_


	10. Forever

**Forever**

James stretched out languorously and relaxed under his favourite birch tree, shielding his eyes from the sun as he watched his girlfriend approach with a smile.

"Hey you," he greeted as she flopped down next to him.

"Hey," she replied with a small sniff, "how long've you been out here?"

"Not long, I just – Lily …" he paused, trying to look at her face as she ducked her head, "… are you crying?"

Lily sniffed again, slightly louder this time.

"N-no."

"Lils…"

He sighed and put his arm around her, pulling her shaking body against his. She sniffed and buried her face in his shirt, gripping him tightly.

"What's up?" he asked her quietly, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Nothing," she choked.

"Come on, Lily … look at me."

She reluctantly lifted her head and he kissed her forehead gently when he saw the tears brimming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry … it's just-" she paused and twisted their hands together. "We're leaving Hogwarts tomorrow, James! Are you scared?"

"Petrified," he admitted with a small smile. "We'll be okay though, Lils."

"Will we?"

"Have a little faith in us, Lily," said James seriously, holding her that little bit tighter.

"I do," she whispered, wiping stray tears from her face, "it's just … I love you so much – it scares me sometimes."

James kissed her quickly, softly on the mouth.

"I love you more," he whispered, making Lily giggle slightly. "We're going to stick together through this. I can see us growing old together … grandkids running around … us reminiscing about the good old days."

"You see us growing old together?"

"Yes. Don't you?"

"I-" she paused, looked into his eyes – so _alive, _"yeah. Yeah, I do."

Then he pulled her back into him, tucking her neatly into his arms and holding onto her as if he would never see her again.

Their breathing was in synch. In. Out. In. Out. He threaded his fingers carefully through her long red locks and he knew. He just _knew _that this was it.

"Marry me."

* * *

_Eh. I go through phases of liking this one and then hating it … so I thought I'd just post it anyway! Tell me what you think =)_


	11. Merry Christmas

She's staring out of the window again.

It's been five hours since the train left for the Christmas holidays and she hasn't moved from her spot.

He's watching her from the other side of the common room, slyly. Out of the corner of his eye.

Sirius won't notice.

They're playing chess and he's losing but some reason, he doesn't seem to care. All that's in his vision is her beautiful red hair, splayed about her shoulders and hiding her face from view.

She's miserable and he hates it.

She won't even give him the time of day but he wants to make her happy.

He wants to see her smile.

He wants to shake her and say 'damn it Evans, it's Christmas!'

He moves his bishop into a stupid place but it doesn't matter because she still sitting there.

He gets up suddenly.

Ignores Sirius's complaining and moves quickly, purposefully.

He's standing in front of her and she finally looks up.

He looks at her for a moment and then reaches into his pocket, pulling out the last of a box of Chocolate Frogs his mother had sent him.

Holds it out to her.

She stares at him for a moment but takes it, watching him unsurely.

He stuffs his hands in his pockets and grins lopsidedly.

"Merry Christmas, Lily."

----------------

Bit of Christmas fluff, gotta love it! This is 6th year and Lily's had to stay at school for Christmas (if you couldn't tell with my strange writing).

Merry Christmas!!


	12. Jealousy

**Jealousy**

He's got a girlfriend.

He's got a girlfriend and it doesn't bother her.

He's stopped asking her out and they've become friends and now he's got a girlfriend.

They're sauntering around in front of her and she's hanging off his arm and she's giggling stupidly and it's all insanely _irritating. _

Not that it's irritating her, of course.

It would irritate anyone though, wouldn't it? She is so clingy and nauseatingly happy and she keeps throwing her arms all _over _him.

She tries to ignore them but it's hard when they sit slap bang in front of her in Charms and their heads are close together and … _Merlin! _They're kissing – they're kissing right in front of her and she feels like she's about to throw up.

He's got a girlfriend and it _really _bothers her.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, hope you're still enjoying these! Thanks to all the comments I've been getting and don't forget to review! =)


	13. Good Night

_A/N: Major fluff alert!_

**Good Night**

They'd had a fight.

They'd had a fight over something so trivial, so _stupid_ that Lily couldn't even remember what it was anymore.

So she sat with her parents as they watched the television and she felt utterly _miserable. _

The shadows lengthened as the evening wore on and Lily still sat there.

She wondered if that was it.

If both of their hot headed tempers had exploded one time too many and maybe he wouldn't come back anymore.

Lily scrunched up her face at the tears threatening to fall and she wondered at how quickly her anger had turned to misery.

To _depression_, almost.

Her parents were standing up and making to go to bed.

It was late.

She sighed and got up as well, but as she did so there came a knock at the door.

Her heart leapt into her throat.

Was it…?

She dashed to the door and threw it open.

He was standing there. Hair dishevelled and hands in his pockets.

Looking utterly sheepish.

Lily didn't know whether she wanted to slap him or kiss him.

She pulled him into the hall, shutting the door lest the neighbours started gawking, and watched him silently.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't want us to go to bed being mad at each other."

Once Lily looked into those rich hazel eyes, she knew she was lost.

"Me too," she blurted. "I'm sorry. I can't even remember what we were fighting about."

James smiled. "Me either. I think it was stupid."

Lily smiled back and they stood there awkwardly for a moment, just watching each other as Lily's mum glanced in.

"Hello James," she greeted amicably. "It's rather late for you to be dropping in, isn't it?"

"Sorry, Mrs Evans," said James, not taking his eyes off Lily's. "I won't stay. I just came to … say good night."

James stepped closer as Mrs Evans left the room and cupped Lily's face gently with both hands. He bent his head and kissed her tenderly, making Lily's senses explode.

"Good night," he whispered against her mouth. "I love you."


	14. A Passing Infatuation

**A Passing Infatuation**

It was just a passing infatuation that he was _sure _of.

For Merlin's sake, he was only fifteen.

When he told Sirius he laughed at him; didn't he know Evans hung around with Snivellus?

Yes, of course. It wasn't serious or anything.

Then he asked her out. Just to see what she would do, of course.

It was just curiosity.

He couldn't understand it when she said no.

So he asked her out again.

And again.

Sirius said he liked the chase, so he supposed that must be true.

After all, it was just a passing infatuation.

-------

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews I've been getting for this! Everyone seemed to really like the last one and I know this one is only brief but hopefully you'll like!_


	15. A Passing Infatuation II

**A Passing Infatuation ****II**

It was just a passing infatuation that she was _sure _of.

They were friends and spending a lot of time together so it was natural for her to feel _something._

It was probably just a friendly infatuation anyway.

Nothing serious.

So when he spoke to her, she ignored the blush and averted her eyes.

No problem.

And when he made her laugh she smiled at him.

She was just being friendly.

She wasn't at all mad that he didn't ask her out anymore.

After all, she didn't _fancy _him.

It was just a passing infatuation.

---------

_A/N: As I'd written this as a companion to the last one I thought I'd best put it up. I'm going to try and write the next one a little differently as I know these ones didn't go down as well!_


End file.
